Secret Leader
by blackie.chan108
Summary: To spread her wings and break the Hyuga cage. To conceal her strength, to save herself from the pain. All she ever wanted was the freedom to create her destiny's beam. However life for this child, isn't easy as it seems. She is called 'a failure a disgrace, a humiliate to the clans' race' to those with cold ice eyes. But what do THEY know? Only to speak harsh words with no effect!


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Hi! I am an amateur, so please spare me.

SECRET LEADER

Chapter 1

The tiny figure quickly ducked from the two kunai that was aimed towards her. She flipped backwards and swiftly did a four-fingered hand-sign

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

Ten little girls flew up and attacked their opponent in the air, seeking for an opening to finish this never-ending spar

A punch came her way and she failed to block it, which sent her crashing into a tree. She instantly got up, and crouched low. She was badly injured and could feel a fresh bruise forming on her shoulder. Coughing out a lot of blood, and clutching her screaming side, she frowned in annoyance.

Today's lesson is: Unexpected attacks, but how can she unexpectedly attack her opponent if the opponent already predicts her movements?

**CLICK!**

**SHE GOT IT!**

Smirking evilly, she charged towards her opponent, making a few hand-signs.

"Water Missile Jutsu!"

One-thousand drops of water shot out from her mouth like bullets towards their prey. The opponent dodged the attack and hopped backwards, only to be greeted by grimy mud that slowly devoured her feet.

Cursing inwardly, the opponent looked up and saw two identical little munchkins, smirking in glee whilst chanting simultaneously

"Spiral Wind Jutsu!"

The opponent panicked, and put her arm around her head waiting to be blown away, but failed to do so. She was hurled face first into the mud, with a kunai pressed sharply against her neck.

"I win!" Hinata declared, victoriously.

"Bleurgh- EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW. Disgusting. Sticky. Dirty. UGH!" her Sensei grumbled, yanking the sticky substance from her hair.

"A-A-Anko-Sensei, are you alright?" Hinata cocked her head in confusion.

Anko totally forgot about her hair and eyed the Hyuuga heiress.

"YOU are one evil little maggot aren't you Hyuuga. Me ALRIGHT. Pfffft. Yeah right(!) First I get beaten by a six year old. A **_SIX _**year old. That is one big blow on MY pride, and I'm a frigin' Jounin. Second I got a buckfull of stinkin' mud decorated all over me as a damn reward. Third my sexy fishnet dress is **COMPLETELY RUINED!** How can I flash my volcanoes to emotionless-ass Ibiki LIKE THIS?" Anko huffed and puffed, completely wasted because of that lecture, only to find her adorable charge rolling around the grass, clutching her stomach in a verge of dying, as she laughed and laughed and laughed.

Anko's eyes twitched in annoyance. Oh hell is going to break loose onto this little princess today. Anko smirked, sadistically. Six year old or sixty year old. Anko doesn't care. Nobody, and she means **NO-BO-DY**survives after BEATING than LAUGHING to **THE** Anko Mitarashi.

Anko sighed mentally congratulating herself for her genius plan. She shook her head; she can outdo Shikaku stick-up-the-ass with this ingenious plan of hers. Anko knew she was a smart whiz-kid with a higher IQ.

The snake sensei inhales and opened her arms toward Hinata.

"Hinata," she says with a warm smile (which looks creepy to any blameless passerby)

"Well done." Hinata's eyes moist as a she skipped slowly and merrily towards her beloved teacher's arm

"SENSEI~ arigatou gozayi-"

THUNK **"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

"That was for winning against me!" Anko declared, quite stubbornly.

THUNK **"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

"Making me fall into icky, sticky mud!"

THUNK **"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

"Completely ruining my SMEXY outfit!"

THUNK **"Iteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"**

**Ummmm, seems like I ran out of reasons **Anko thought, scratching her cheeks** I have to make up something or else I'm done for. Hmmmmmmmmmm... **

"That is for when you grow up,"

"W-what do you m-mean s-sensei? A-am I n-not allowed to grow u-up?" Hinata asked in confusion

"Of course not, I don't want to compete with anyone when it comes to being sexy!"

**What in the world of this secret training ground is sensei talking about? **Thought Hinata, brow furrows, as she worries over her teacher's sanity, whilst she watches her mumble and nod quite seriously with her ***friend*****.** Hinata shivers unwillingly praying to Kami-sama to give her sensei's mental health back.

"Hey ,Hina-chan?"

"Y-yes, Anko-sensei!"

"Never, grow up!"

"W-why!"

"Because **_I _**said so! Now stop asking question and let go to Ichirakus!"

"What?"

"Y-y-you don't know ICHIRAKU RAMEN SHOP? OH MY FISHNET BRA! Where the hell ARE you in this cruel and vicious ninja world? COME ON!"

Anko grabbed the poor girl by the arm and lead/drag her to the shop.

"A-ano, sensei, I can w-walk,"

"SHUT UP IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!"

Hinata and few innocent bystanders' sweat drops.

Hinata, a perfecto when it comes to stealth and flexibility, sneaks into the Hyuuga compound. Today was her imouto's birthday and she has to be on her best behavior because she is the heiress, and her father said that she should set a good example for the clan. The reason he said that was because other clans: Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, Akimichi, Aburame, Uchiha and Inuzuka, are invited to celebrate the second heiress's third birthday

The blue-head scowled, in displeasure.

The clan always has been the first priority to**_ him_**. If she didn't act weak in front of him and the clan, he would have sealed Hanabi and toss her out of his sight. But there is no way in this damned ninja village, is Hinata Hyuuga going to let that happen to her beloved imouto. She already saw it happen to Neji, and he turned his back to her and all the main members. Hinata does not want to lose anyone anymore. So she has to get beaten up when sparing against her father, imouto and older cousin brother.

When she is only with her sensei she can be herself. The strong Hyuuga genius-in-secret. Only her sensei and the Third Hokage, Sarutobi, knows about her ability to be naturally strong and fast for her age, and she learns the techniques abnormally quicker than an average chunin.

The princess enters her purple bedroom, quietly. She sits on her bed and starts to play with her valuable necklace that her mother left her with.

**_Mother._**

A lone tear slid down Hinata's smooth cheek, as her beautiful lavender eyes welled up in tears. The necklace she was given was enchanting. Just like her magical mother.

The pendant was made out of unbreakable, see-through glass, shaped as a vase, with a glass cord on top, sealing the tiny vase. Inside the vase was lavender colored sand, which gives out a lovely aroma. The pendant was held up by real silver chains.

Hinata only have this necklace and a light purple kimono, with dark purple flower and pattern reaching out from the side and back of her kimono, from her mother. The rest of the necklaces and bracelets and kimono's were given to Hanabi. Hinata had to nick the two item including her mother's favorite little golden chest, before her father entered the room.

She knows that her father doesn't think likely of her, because in his eyes she'll only be branded as weak. If only he knew. Even though it kills her, she let him pamper Hanabi; in Hinata's eyes she sees it as a good sign.

She knows that her imouto is strong, and her nii-san. Unfortunately for them, they are not as strong as her. She can't wait when she turns eighteen, she might be six but she knows all of the ancient and modern rules and regulation of the Hyuuga clan.

When it becomes her eighteenth birthday, she'll give her leader title to Hanabi and leave the Hyuuga premises unbranded. Too bad for Hiashi and all the Hinata-haters in the council, you cannot brand the first heiress or heir when they choose not to be part of the clan!

Hinata sighs, whilst folding her mother's long kimono and placing it neatly in the chest and p the necklace on top the silky cloth. Hinata frowns; she seriously can't wait to grow up so she can wear her mother's treasured kimono.

Walking towards her wardrobe to get ready, Hinata smiled and place her hand on her heart.

Turning towards her window, her smile grew when she caught a pretty red firework. She closed her eyes and laid her left hand on the glass.

"Happy birthday, my imouto-chi."

thank you so much for reading this story, if you would want me to continue, please by all means, read and review

**LUV BLACKIE-CHAN :)**


End file.
